1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic device having an optical image stabilization (OIS) module and an OIS photographic device having a peripheral driver chip, and in particularly to a photographic device having the OIS module which integrates a circuit for image stabilization into a central processing unit (CPU) and an OIS photographic device having a peripheral driver chip which integrates a circuit for driving an OIS mechanism unit into the peripheral driver chip.
2. Related Art
The digital image stabilization method and the optical image stabilization (OIS) method are the main image stabilization methods of a photographic device. In the digital image stabilization method, the photographic device makes an image recorded by an image sensor transmitted to a processing module, obtains the shifting parts by comparing the consecutive images and then corrects the shifting parts. The photographic device has two kinds of OIS methods, wherein one kind of OIS method is the lens anti-shake method and another kind of OIS method is the photosensitive element anti-shake method. In the lens anti-shake method, a compensation lens for image stabilization is installed in the camera, and the photographic device adjusts the position or the angle of the compensation lens according to the vibration detected by the sensor to output a clear image. In the photosensitive element anti-shake method, the photographic device adjusts the position or the angle of the photosensitive element according to the vibration detected by the sensor to output a clear image.
ROC Publication No. 200916940 has disclosed a stabilization controlling circuit, wherein the stabilization controlling circuit controls an optical part-driving element for moving an optical part provided in a camera device, based on an output signal of a vibration detecting element provided in the camera device, wherein the stabilization controlling circuit includes an analog-digital converting circuit converting an analog signal outputted from a position-detecting element for detecting position of the optical part to a digital signal, and a servo circuit generating a compensating signal for compensating the position of the optical part based on the output signal of the analog-digital converting circuit and outputting it to the optical part-driving element, the servo circuit being configured to including a digital filter circuit and a register, the digital filter circuit performing a filter processing based on filter coefficients stored in the register. Therefore, the stabilization controlling circuit is provided to be capable of calculating movement amount of camera device without using CPU, so as to reduce consumption power as well as to suppress influence of shaking of hand to obtain high quality of video signal.
Furthermore, it can be found from the related techniques and researches, such as ROC Patent Publication No. 200941663 and US Patent Publication No. 2009127694, that to meet the market demands for light, thin, short and small cameras, the OIS circuit is developed in the trend of reducing the volume of the control circuit. However, as the volume of the OIS circuit is reduced, the OIS circuit and the CPU needs a further processing step to communicate with each other due to the cross-platform operation, which further causes the problem of increased cost.